Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a device and a method for recognizing a parking slot and an obstacle around a vehicle, and more particularly, to a device and a method for recognizing a parking slot and a type of parking slot using a camera used to perform a parking function of a parking assistance system or an unmanned autonomous vehicle, and deciding whether the vehicle is capable of being parked in the parking slot.
Description of Related Art
Two technologies are basically required in order to recognize parking spaces. The technologies include recognition of spaces and parking slots. Therefore, the relevant technology may be classified into a space recognition method and a parking slot marking recognition method.
For the space recognition method, a space, in which a vehicle is capable of being parked, is hunted, and the space recognition method is used in currently commercialized most parking assistance system (PAS) products. The space recognition method may be classified according to the sensor used to recognize the space, and an ultra sonic sensor is most frequently used as the sensor. In addition, a range sensor, such as a light detection and raging (LiDAR) sensor and a radar sensor, may be used. Recently, a space recognition technology using a vision has been actively used. For the space recognition technology using the vision, a stereo vision technology using two cameras was used at the beginning, and recently a motion stereo vision technology using a mono camera has been used. The motion stereo vision technology may be classified into a feature-based sparse reconstruction technology and a dense reconstruction technology, and the dense reconstruction technology is known to have excellent performance.
For the parking slot marking recognition method, parking slot lines are recognized using a vision technology. The image obtained using a wide angle camera is mostly subjected to inverse perspective transformation to use. The parking slot includes some straight lines, examples of a method of hunting lines include a method of using Houph transformation and a method of using radon transformation, which are methods using transformation, and a method of hunting a straight-line model optimum parameter and a method of using features of the corner of lines have been studied.
The aforementioned known research is applied to a parking assistance system of a vehicle, on which a driver boards, and focuses on recognition of parking slots and decision whether the parking slot is vacant. Therefore, the aforementioned known research does not provide a method of deciding the type of parking or whether there is a restriction on parking with regard to parking reserved for the disabled. However, the unmanned vehicle, which decides things for itself, positively requires the aforementioned information. Further, the known research has a drawback in that parking slots, which seldom have traffic lanes and are adjacent to the curb, the flowerbed, or the pedestrian area, are not recognized.